Traveling to kill
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It all start with a murder that leads Catherine and Grissom on a trip to Maine, but then stuff starts to happen. A Grillows story. By Gunwolf2008


_**Authors note: **_So I got the idea to write a story like when I was younger, which was that I write a couple of lines and a friend wrote a couple of lines and this is the end result. So thanks to Emily who wrote this with me, it was a blast. **Grillows rock. **

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

**Traveling to kill.**

*********************** WARNING: A LITTLE S&M READ ON OWN RISK***************************************'**

It was a hot summers night in Vegas and Grissom was having a banging head ache which annoyed him as he for once had the and the night of.  
"Crap" he said as he lay on the coach and looking up in the ceiling when the phone started to ring.

"Grissom" he said into the phone with his eyes closed.

"Hey Grissom it's me I was wondering is this a bad time" he heard Greg say in the other end.

"Just got a call from Brass, a 419 down on Las Vegas Blvd" he said

"I got the day of can't you call Catherine" Grissom muttered with the eyes still closed.

"Yeah okay, I'll try her again" She says "Have a nice night Gris"

"Thanks" said Grissom and hung up opening his eyes and walked over to the book shelf looking at a picture.

In a silver butterfly frame was a picture of him, Cath, and Linds when she was younger. They had a picnic in the park and they happy, just the three of them.

It seemed like ages ago since Lindsey was now was seventeen and a rebel and a handful to handle according to Catherine, in her eyes that had something to do with Eddie's death and that she was missing a stabile father figure.  
The phone was ringing again, he let out a sigh as he answered: Grissom

"Hey Gris" said Catherine  
"How are you?" she asked.

"Not to good" he answered with a sigh.  
"Head ache again?" she asked.

"Yeah" he sighed  
"Did u take one of your pills?" she asked

"No use" he replied.  
"Oh that's too bad as I was going to ask you something" she said

"Oh?" he said.  
" I was going to ask if u wanted to have breakfast after my shift?" she said

"I'm sure I'm better by the time you're done, where did you want to go?" he asked.  
"The regular place if you don't want to go somewhere else" she said, but she was dragging a bit when she said it.

"Sure that's ok" she said.  
"Of course it is" he replied.  
"I was wondering abut one more thing though" she said a bit insecure

"Okay?"  
"What happened between you and Lady Heather, Gil?" she asked  
"She just cleared up some loose ends for me, especially after I heard from Sara again" He said, calmly.

"Are you sure that's all you didn't do anything with her" she said.  
"Yes, if you don't believe me as her" he said.  
"Maybe I will, do you have her number" she said.  
"Catherine what is this really about" he said.  
"Her number please" she said.

"Why don't you believe me?" he asked  
"I..I..never mind. I'll see you later, bye" she said hastily.

Grissom looked confused at his phone, and shook his head before he went over to the coach closed his eyes and drifted of.

The next morning Grissom got woken up by the doorbell and looked confused at the clock before he went to open and found Catherine outside.  
"Catherine, do come in" he said.

"You do remember that we are on for breakfast, right?" she asked while eying him up and down  
"Yes, I do. Let's go into the kitchen and we can prepare" he said shuffling her in the direction of the kitchen.

Catherine looked at him and could tell just as sure as she had come right from work he had just woken up so she asked: Didn't you set the alarm?  
"Uhm I fell a sleep before I had time to do so, really sorry about that" he said and looked into the fridge and not her took out a glass, turned to her and added: Grasshopper?

"Grasshopper? What's that? Are you referring to a drink or the actual insect?" she said.

"I'm referring to the insect at the moment, but I got grasshopper juice to if you want that" he said with a grin as he handed her the glass with grasshoppers.

"Um, no thanks. Just a screwdriver is fine." she said  
"So what are we cooking?" she asked as she walked closer to him.

"Uhm I dunno, what do you want besides the screwdriver" he said, quickly turned, dragged out a drawer and handed her an actual screwdriver.

"Very funny" she said with sarcasm.  
"What am I prepping here Gil?" she asked  
"Do you want pancakes or French toast or an omelette?" He asked her.

"An omelette please" she said and smiled at him.  
"As you wish" he said and went for the fridge and found what was needed for it before he added: What was that thing about Lady Heather last night?

"Oh, nothing...just curiosity." she said  
"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

Grissom looked at her it seemed like nothing was of so he asked: There wasn't something wrong with the 419 last night.  
"No why would it be?" she replied.  
"Just have a feeling you are acting weird, oh and will you cut the ham" he said.

"Ok, I work on the meat" she said  
"Great, I'll start on the eggs and cheese" said Gris  
"How is your headache?" she asked

"It's gone" he said.  
"Glad to hear" she said.  
"Will you please tell me what is wrong I can tell it is something" he said.

"Gil, if there was something wrong, I would tell you. You know that." she claimed.  
"Okay Cath" he said, not convinced. 'I'll try later' he thought.  
"So how have things been?" she asked him as she added the ham to the omelette

"It took some time to get over Sara, but I think I finally managed, Heather has been good help when I was going through some rough nights, and so have you and Nick" he quickly added.  
"Do you blame your self for what happened to Warrick?" she asked.  
"A little, but I'm getting over that to day by day, what about you?" he asked

"I just can't help but think if I waited a bit longer...." she said quietly  
" Cath, don't blame yourself. You needed to get home to see Linds. Besides no one knew that McKeen had it in for Warrick" Gris said  
" Yeah, but poor Nicky. He's been beating himself up over this" she said

"I know he had and I have tried to help him the best way I can" he said.  
"I just wish......" she said, the sentence kinda hung in the air.  
"I know my darling so do I" said Grissom without really thinking it through.  
"Sorry what?" he said a bit shocked.

"Um, nothing. I know how you feel." He said, hoping that she didn't hear his slip.  
"At least we got justice for him" she said  
"Yeah, his family can be at peace. Oh, let me get those omlettes." he said

It was about thirty minutes later and Grissom was clearing the table while Catherine was looking through his living room when she saw the picture in the butterfly frame, she gently lifted it up, looked at it and smiled.  
Then his comment came back, did he mean that he wanted them to, no that couldn't be it, but still, she felt puzzled.

"I'm surprised that you still have this" she said.  
"It was a gift from you and Linds. How could I not keep it?" he said to her  
"That's sweet" she starts but gets interrupted as her pager goes off. "Damn, I'll be back" she said.

When she came back she said: I have to uhm we have to go  
"Where to?" he asked confused.  
"You know the 419 last night we have a lead, but that means a road trip" she said.  
" As of right now, it's just me and you." She says.  
"Brass is suppose to let us know our destination after he is done" she told him  
"Okay" he agrees

"Are we all going or just the two of us and what is this case about?" he asked

As he followed Catherine to the car he still felt that something was of and he asked: Is everything ok with Lindsay?  
"I think so yes, why have you heard anything?" she asked on guard

"I heard about the club incident" he said  
" Oh yeah, I still can't believe she pulled that but other than that she is good. Waiting to hear from the colleges I suppose and she is still dancing" said Cath  
" That's good, I hate to see you two in disagreement" he said to her.

"You do" she said a bit surprised.  
"I do, so are we driving seperate cars or?" he said.  
"My car I can drive you back later" she said.  
"You can drive me any time" he said with a chuckle and got in.

"Oh, is that so?" she said " You sure, cause I drive fast" she said teasingly  
"I can handle your speed" he said  
" We'll see bout that" she said as she got in the car and winked at him

"Fire her up Willows" he said with another chuckle.  
"How fast you want it" she said.  
"I believe I heard somewhere you like it full speed, so to the max" he said.  
Catherine started the car and pushed hard on the gas pedal with a smile of satisfaction.

"So have we heard from Brass yet?" Gris asked  
"No, he told me that he should have our location by the time we get in" she said

"I see" he said and thought "You sure like to go fast".  
At that point they reached the crime lab ad Catherine quickly stopped and got out of the car.  
"You know I could have you for speeding driving like that" she heard Brass say.

" Yeah but you need me to work" she said  
" True, anyways you guys are going to Maine. The suspect just got a room with a credit card. "We have Maine PD keeping an eye on him but from a distance" said Jim

"Plane" said Grissom.  
"Yes, but I don't want to fly coach" said Catherine.  
"First class it is then, you sure are expensive" he said and smiled at her.

"Maybe we can compromise? Fly Coach but get a better hotel?" she said  
" That works for me." Said Gil "Jim, when are we leaving?"  
"Your flight leaves at 9am, I'll come and get both you in the morning and take you over to the airport" said Jim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine sighed as she packed the last things she though she needed when she heard the door open and yelled: Lindsey is that you?  
"Yeah" she heard her yell back.  
"Where you been all night" said Catherine

"Out. Mother. I went to get some food after dance practice with the girls." said Lindsey  
" Linds, I am just worried about you. After that club incident, I just don't want to see you on a slab" said Cath sadly  
"Mom, that isn't going to happen to me. However, you can't keep me stuffed here in the house!" said Linds  
" I know but just promise me that if you go out, anywhere, just give me a call or a text or something, please?" Said Cath  
" Ok, mom" said Linds as she left her room.

"Butterfly" Catherine called out.  
"Yeah" said Lindsay and quickly returned.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I love you and hopefully I won't be gone long" she said.  
"I love you to and have fun with bugman" said Lindsey and gave her a hug.  
Catherine took one last look at her before she left the house to head for the airport wondering if her "little" butterfly was lying or telling the truth.

As she got into Jim's Tahoe, Gris noticed the sad expression her face. He knew that she was having problems with Lindsey, the dreaded teenager years, as they are called.  
"Cath, everything okay" he asked.  
"Yeah, lets go" she said.  
"Here is your flight and hotel info along with the case file" said Jim

"Thanks" said Grissom and took it as they walked into the airport to check in when Catherine said: I dunno.  
"You don't know what exactly" he said confused.  
"Just if it's right to go" she replied having a bad feeling.

"Cath, if you worried bout Linds she will be fine" said Gris.  
" I know, but..." she started.  
" Your mother is looking in on her right" he asked.  
She nodded.  
"She knows to call you if something goes wrong or if she in trouble" he asked.  
She nodded again.

"I know, I'm just being silly come one let's go" she said.  
"Unless it isn't Linds that is bothering you" he said.  
"Just forget it ok, it was nothing" she almost snapped.

"Cath, please, I'm just..." he started  
"Worried. I know" she said " If it was something important I would share it" she finished  
"You promise you'll come to me if its something?" he pleaded to her  
" I promise" she replied sweetly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They didn't really talk more before they were at the plan and had ordered something to drink, well he didn't talk as he was reading a new book.  
"Why on earth are you reading that" she said as the book was called my life as a bug.  
"It's kind of funny" he said.  
"Really" she said.  
"Yes" he said and turned the page.  
"Then read some to me and see if I agree" she said with a giggle.

He read to her some of his favourite lines from the book. As he read them, she couldn't help but hear the excitement in his voice, something she hasn't heard in a long time.  
"That was interesting, odd but interesting" she said.  
"A bug's life, what a way to live" he said.

Catherine giggled a bit and said: I can imagine you would be a very nice bug.  
"Perhaps, but then again I wouldn't have the pleasure of your company unless you were a bug to" he said.  
She blushed shyly and replied: I wouldn't be any good as a bug and really I don't like them all that much either.  
"Just butterflies" he said and winked at her, which again made her blush a little, something he found a bit cute.

"So if I was a butterfly, would you be my tree so I could come visit" she asked  
"If you were a butterfly, I would dedicate my bug life to being your friend forever" said Gris  
"Just my friend..." she said quietly hoping he didn't hear  
"Ladies and gentleman we have now arrived in Augusta, Maine and we will be landing within 15 mins. Thank you and please buckle up!" said the flight attendant

Grissom looked at Catherine, she was suddenly looking sadly out the window and he asked: Did I say anything wrong.  
"No" she said a little to harsh so he backed up until they had gotten of the plane and gotten their things then he said: Really Catherine please tell me if I said  
He stopped as it suddenly dawned on him and he said: Oh.

"Cath" he called out to her "Cath, wait" he said  
" Hold on" as she was on the phone "Yeah, we'll be right there" she said into the phone  
"That was the sheriff, there is another scene" she told him  
"Okay, lets go check into the hotel and then go down there" he said knowing that their conversation would have to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they stood in their joined hotel room looking at the king size double bed she said: This was so not what I had in mind, I though Brass ordered seperate beds.  
"You can have it I'll sleep in a chair or something" he said.  
"You can not be serious you can't do that" she said.  
"Or I can check if they have another room" he said and headed out of the room.  
"But I" she though with a silent sigh and looked down in her ground.

As Gris went down to the desk, he thought about what he said. He knew that if he shared a bed with her he wouldn't be able to resist her. He knew that this was for the best.  
"Excuse me" he said "Do you have another room available?"  
"Let me check" said the clerk "I'm sorry sir, we are all booked"  
"Great, thanks" he said as he went back upstairs  
When he got back to the room, he realised had forgotten his key so he knocked on their door.  
"Cath, can you let me in" he said to the door

"Why" she replied, her tears were falling and she didn't want him to see it.  
"Because we are sharing room and I need to put my stuff in before we go over to the crime scene" he said with a sigh.  
"I don't feel like sharing room with you anymore" she replied.  
"Please just let me in, I feel like a fool standing out here talking to a door" he said.  
"Trouble with the misses" Grissom said and turned to face another hotel guest that lived a few doors further down.

"Not exactly..." he said to the other guest  
" Cath, please...I'm sorry for what I said earlier about sharing the room, I didn't mean it" he pleaded to her. He didn't mean it the way it came out, it just happened.  
"Fine" she said as she opened the door but by the time he got in, she was in the bathroom.  
"Thanks Cath, I promise I'll make it upto you. We'll get breakfast after we view the scene, okay. My treat"  
She heard him through the door and smiled. Knowing she heard him, he smiled. She came out and smiled to him knowing that she accepted his offer for breakfast and apology.

"So shall we leave" said Grissom.  
She nodded and walked out before him so he watched her little tush wiggle as she headed for the elevator.

A moment later they stood bend over another mutilated body, a teenage girl, it was awful, but Catherine didn't seem to make to much fuzz he took it as a professional and said: Same as the other two, Gil, Gil what are you looking at over there.  
He was about ten steps away looking at something at the ground.

"Gil" said Cath "What do you have there" she asked  
What he was looking at was a cell phone surrounded in a pool of blood. However, what was more disturbing was the text message on the screen 'you are next'  
"Just a cell phone and disturbing text message here" he replied  
What they didn't know was that from behind the bush and to the right, they were being watched...

"Uhm is it just me or does that message sound familiar somehow" said Catherine.  
"It does, but I can't place it" he said trying to remember where he got it from.  
"Lindsay" said Catherine picked up her phone dialled a number and said: Linds you still up.  
"Yeah why?" she replied.  
"I'm stuck on a message or rather one on a phone saying you're next but I can not remember where I seen that before" she said.  
"Horror movie, killer left them at his victims phone, may I please sleep now" said Lindsay tiredly.

"Yes, thanks butterfly. Good night" she said  
"Good night mom and tell uncle Gil hello for me" Linds said  
"Ok dear" she told her "He says good night to you too!"  
Cath closed her phone and she and Gil went on to process the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bit later they were back at the hotel room that also was functioning as kind of an office, case files and photo's was all over the place.  
"I don't get this how would the killer know how to get the numbers, we are talking more than one state here" said Grissom.  
"I know and we have no idea if there is one or more, this is so hopeless" said Catherine.  
"Let's see if we can find out something from the victims" said Catherine.  
"All got blue eyes, either red or blonde hair, but other than that and their age I don't see that they had anything in common" he said.

"everything else is normal, all held down jobs and going to night school for various subjects" she said  
"Any link between them and our vic's" he asked  
" Few had classes together and others same profs but that's it" she said

"It has to be something we don't see, can you get Lindsay back on the phone" he said as he got one idea.  
"Then you talk to her as she's gonna be pissed" said Catherine dialled and gave him the phone.  
"WHAT" he heard in the other end.  
"Hey Linds it's me, and we really need your help" he said.  
"And I really need my sleep, so be quick" she said a tad annoyed.  
"Just a question what do kids these days do these days both at school, after day and night?" he asked.

"Depends on the location of school, uncle Gil" she said  
" I don't have night classes so I can't really help you there and I'm not in college yet" she replied  
"Try talking to the professors, they may know more" she said as she yawned  
"Thanks Linds, go back to bed. Gnight Bug" said Gil

Catherine looked at Grissom, he looked tired and annoyed so she said: Mini bar.  
"How is that gonna help the case?" he replied.  
"All the best ideas come when you're drunk, just look at Linds" she said with a giggle.

"Are you saying that Linds was created on night when you were drunk with Eddie?" he asked her  
" No, but I remember one night when I was drunk about 19 years ago and I wanted another baby." she said  
"Oh, so what does the mini bar hold bartender" he asked her with a smile  
"What's your poison?" she said with a wink

"You got gin" he said.  
"I do" she said and threw over a bottle.  
He turned of the cork as she found some tonic water and some glasses to mix it in.  
"So how was she conceived" he said as he pored gin in the glasses.

"She was conceived in the normal Gris, I'm sure you don't need an explanation" she said as she made a screwdriver  
"True, I suppose" he said as he finished his drink  
"You were right, I did need this. Come sit by me on the couch and we can talk some more" he said to her  
"So...." cue awkward silence

"So" she said and looked into his blue eyes.  
Grissom bent his head just enough to let his lips lock with hers for a blunt second before he backed away not knowing if that was a good idea or not.

Cath couldn't believe it that he was actually kissing her. His kiss was soft and gentle not sex driven. She felt him pull away but she put her hands around his neck and leaned her forehead against his.  
"Wow" She said to him.  
"Yeah, Cath, I wanted to you know, that, um...well, I want to do that for a long time" He said to her.  
"Really? I wanted it to happen for such a long time" She said to him.

"Really you did" He said.  
She blushed a little and said: I did.  
Grissom didn't need any further instructions as he again let his lips lock with her only this time he depend the kiss.

As they continued kissing, they let their hands encircle each other. Just as they were beginning to relax, there was a knock on the door. They broke apart but were still holding hands.  
"Don't go, if we ignore them, maybe they'll go away" She whispered to him.  
"Okay" He said, still holding her hands  
Just as about she was leaning in for another kiss, someone knocked again.  
"Vultures" he said to her as he got up to see who it was, the Sheriff

"Why aren't you two down at the station?" he asked.  
Catherine looked confused and he continued as long as you are on the clock you should be down there not here working.  
"Well we don't have an office down there and we think clearer when we do" said Grissom a tad annoyed.  
"Well I suggest you get down there, one of my men just had a break though" he said and left the room.  
"So close" Grissom though annoyed as he let out a huff and hurried downstairs, which Catherine closely followed.

As they were riding in the car with the sheriff, both sitting in the back of his SUV, Cath couldn't help but think what just happened in the last hour. First, she and Gris were drinking then practically makin out..not that she was complaining. However, she knew that they would have to talk about this. She was looking out the window as she felt him hold her hand.  
She turned and smiled at him just as they arrived to the station.  
"We'll head straight to the lab and catch up with you later Sheriff" Cath said  
"Ok Ma'am" he said to and smiled after she left

Catherine and Grissom walked towards the lab and Catherine said: You are aware that we have to talk about this later right.  
"Yes and you are aware that we now are working under the influence" he said with a chuckle.  
"I am yes" she replied with a smile.  
"You are such a bad influence on me" he said as they entered the lab and he said: So what is the break through.

"We were able to left a print from the scene and got a match to a John Mays" said the sheriff " He was in a couple of classes with the vic."  
" Got an address for us" Asked Cath.  
"Yup, heading there now. You wanna come?" He asked her with a smile.  
" Yeah, Gil you coming too" She asked

"I think I stay here and go thought the evidence and the case with these guys with our guys on the line together we may get something we didn't see before" He said.  
Catherine nodded and left a moment later his phone beeped, he took it up and read a text that said: The best ideas you get under influence Cath.  
He chuckled as he took up his laptop turned it on as he called Sara and said: Can you go online.

As Gris signed online, he sent the print over to Sara who IMed him  
SaraSF: Hey Grissom. Got the print. Running it now  
Dr. Bug: Thanks Sara! How are things at the lab?  
SaraSF: Running smooth, I think Nick likes being in charge but hate's the paperwork.

Dr. Bug : Like that is anything new, anything else I should know about?  
SaraSF: We had a incident and well it was Greg's fault and it's not good.  
Dr. Bug: What happened this time.  
SaraSF: I really shouldn't tell you.......

Dr. Bug : What did Greg do Sara?  
SaraSF: I think he tipped one your jars in your office...  
Dr. Bug : What!? Which one? Has anyone checked on them..  
SaraSF: Gris, relax. I don't think he broke anything and no one has been in your office since yesterday...I just heard about it from Nick.  
Dr. Bug : I'm going to kill him! What was he doing in my office anyways?  
SaraSF: He was looking for a form that you were supposed to fill out for him. He said that you said you completed it and left it on your desk for him to come claim.

Dr. Bug : Yes I did, I remember it now, so any leads on your end?  
SaraSF: Yes as a matter a fact I was going to tell you right now.  
Dr. Bug : Then what are you waiting for.  
SaraSF: Hang on, I was talking to Greg, that have been talking to half of the victims friend turns out they all have been hanging out at the same nightclub in Maine at the same weekend, dunno if that means anything, but it's worth checking up, the name of the club is The Dark Bat.  
Dr. Bug : Thanks Sara, I'll check if the victims her was there to, talk to you later.  
Grissom looked at the forensic group of Maine PD and asked: Do any of you know where The Dark Bat is?  
"Yes we know where that is, it's run by this dark lady, what's her name?" said a guy names Trey.  
"She's new around and apparently that club is very HOT, let me check it oh yeah here it is, it's run by Lady Heather" said a woman named Gabriella.

"Lady Heather?" He said. He thought that couldn't be right, she was out of that business. He got closer to the screen and saw a different person on the screen, and he let out a sigh  
"Got an address?" he asked the tech

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Cath was in the car with the sheriff, she couldn't help but think about being with Gil, as a couple. The sheriff noticed her expression and wondered what she was thinking about.  
"So, how are you guys liking Maine?" He asked her.  
" It's different. I've never been here but I'm not sure about Gil" She said.  
" We have some of the best seafood places, they make a mean Lobster Thermador" He gloated.  
Before she could respond to his non-chalant response, she noticed they were at the location.

Catherine quickly got out of the car along with the sheriff and the doorbell a man that looked in his mid twenties with dark hair and blue eyes opened.  
"Catherine Willows LV PD mind if we ask you some questions" she said.  
"No, not at all" he said and let them in and guided them towards the living room.  
Catherine looked around wondering how he could afford a place like this when she heard a woman's voice say: Jon honey who was it.  
"Just the coops mum, they are gonna ask me something, I'll be with you in a little while" he said and added: My mother she's sick so I'm living here to take care of her while in school, so what did you want to ask?

"Did you know this girl?" asked the Sheriff  
" Yeah, that was Ella" Jon said "I had class with her"  
"What class was that?" Asked Cath.  
"It was Abnormal Psych. Night class. With Prof. Hayes" Jon said.  
"Did you ever hang out with her or talk to her" Asked Cath.  
" I didn't know her too well. We talked in class and got along, she was kinda quiet" said Jon  
" Know anyone who'd want to hurt her?" Asked the sheriff.

"Not as I know, she's a very likeable girl, but if you wanna know more about her, you should talk to her boyfriend Dan Nevins" said Jon.  
"Any idea where we can find this Dan?" asked Catherine.  
"Hold on" he said, found a note and wrote down address and the phone number.  
"Thank you, we'll stay in touch" said the sheriff as they got up and left.

Catherine had hardly gotten back in the car when her phone rang, she answered and said: Willows.  
"Hey Cath it's me, how do you feel like going clubbing?" asked Grissom.  
"Thought we were on the clock" she said.  
"We are, but all the victims have been at the night club the Dark Bat and I want to check it out, wanna come?" he asked.  
"That name sounds promising, meet you there in 15" she said and hang up before she asked the sheriff if he could drive her there.

"So what do you know of the Dark Bat?" Cath asked the sheriff.  
" Not much. Cant say that I've ever been there but a couple of the guys have." he told her.  
" I guess its tri-level, first floor is your regular dance floor and bar, second are rooms for....yeah and third is VIP level." he told her.  
" Interesting" she said.  
" What are the clubs like in Vegas" he asked her.  
" They are everything and anything" she told him.

At that moment they stopped in front of the club and Catherine said: Thanks for the ride, I see you later.  
She walked over to Grissom and said: My, don't you look darker than usual.  
"Trying to blend in" he said.  
"Though we were going to question people" she said feeling a tad aroused by him for some reason.  
"We are, which floor do we take first?" he said as they entered and looked at the group all dressed in black mostly dancing inside.

"Well I'm going to stick out, I'm not in black" said Cath.  
"You look beautiful, remember we are just here to question" said Gris.  
"Well, let's start with the bartenders" she said.  
As they were walking towards the bar, someone on the third level was looking down at them. That mysterious person sent out a text 'They are here.'

Catherine started to talk to the bartender asking for info as Grissom started lurking around just to check the place out, it was almost like a club for vampires or some kind of darker creatures and he wondered how the victims ended up there.  
He didn't know what it was but something dragged him upstairs.  
Catherine had got what she needed and started to look from Grissom that seemed to be gone, she first checked the first floor a tad annoyed of his tendency to walk of on his own, before she found her self on the second floor.  
She was just about to take a closer look when a couple of arms dragged her into one of the rooms.

As Grissom looked around he found himself on the second floor. He saw glass doors with thin curtains as screens. He saw some people behind them going at it and some going under S&M. When he was in front of door 17, he got pushed in.  
As Cath looked around, she was also on the second floor but was in a dressing room. There was a note on the mirror that said, 'Pick an outfit and go to room 17'. She didn't know whether to be suspicious or intrigued but then something someone said flashed in her mind, "You'd make a good dominatrix". As she looked through the rack of clothes, she picked a vinyl black halter dress and heels. She thought to herself 'at least I'm all covered'. As soon she was dressed she got down to room 17.

She opened the door and saw Grissom and said: You are so funny.  
He smiled at her, the outfit suited her as well as he though.  
"Aren't I" he said and came closer when Catherine slapped him with a whip and said: Down boy.  
He startled a bit, but not to much as she walked back and forth and said: Why would you want me to dress like this.  
"I could as easily get you out of that if you don't like it" he said.  
"I don't mind all to much" she admitted.  
"That's what I though" he said and tried to come closer when she again corrected her with the whip before saying: So the plan is to do it here?

"The plan is make it look like we are teasing each other while we look around" he told her. "Although you have no problem in that department" he told her.  
"And do you like it when I tease you" she asked him in a sultry voice as she pushed him onto a wooden chair  
"You have no idea" he said as he went to grab her waist.  
However, before he could she tied his hands behind the chair with two silk pieces that were around the back.  
"I'm sorry Dr. Grissom but this session is no touching" Cath said into his ear.  
"That's just plain torture" he said as he tried to struggle.  
"No, plain torture is this," she said as she trailed kisses from the side of his ear to the corner of his mouth.  
"but pure torture is this" she told him as she kissed him and dragged her tongue over his bottom lip and ran her hands all over him.

"God" he said and let out a gasp.  
"And here I though I was the devil" she said with a grin as she nibbled a bit on his neck as her hand found it's way to his groin and squeezed it.  
"Catherine, please stoooop" he let out with a growl, as he arched a bit out from the chair.  
"But why you seem to like it" she said and kissed him roughly, she loved the fact that he couldn't touch her while she could practically do anything she wanted with him.  
She slowly opened his black shirt and let her nails run up and down his body while arched even more out from the chair.  
Catherine backed away for a second just looking at him, she knew for a fact that f she let him loose he would take her like a wild beast he was.  
Catherine leaned against the wall, eyes closed imagining what it would be like if he did just that, just the mere thought of it made her moan out to him.  
Grissom looked at her eyes closed moaning leaning towards the wall wondering what she was doing and said: Uhm Catherine not that you are not driving me crazy doing that, but really what are you doing?

" Just thinking of ways to torture you" she said with a wink  
" Believe me, you are by just standing there" he said not able to take his eyes off her  
She whispered to him while planting kisses by his ear," there is a camera in the corner by the window"  
He put his head and kissed her shoulder as he was able to loosen the silk," I have a plan" he said to her  
"Well Dr. Grissom, our lesson is over now, I'll leave you to think about how to behave" Cath said as she slipped out the door....

Catherine slowly slid down the corridor nodding to the girls she passed which nodded back before she went to the bar by the end of the hall and sat down with a sigh.  
"Rough customer Miss Catherine" said the bartender.  
"Yes, very" she said.  
"Need a drink?" he asked.  
"Yeah whatever you got" she said.  
He mixed something together and handed it to her, she nodded as a thank you and took a couple of sips.  
"Now this is odd" she though as she started to feel dizzy.

As she was drinking, she felt something wasn't right. She felt tired and dizzy and was about to collapse until someone caught her and brought her outside. She came too about 3 hours later in a hospital with Gil sitting by her side.  
"Ugh, what happened?" she asked quietly  
"Cath, thank god!" exclaimed Gris and she kissed her.

"What happened, where am I" she said confused, looking around the hospital room.  
"You got drugged, but the people responsible are taken in, how are you feeling?" he asked with concerned eyes.  
"The killed, I'm feeling awful" she said.  
"Taken to, turned out it was the bartender and one of the regulars at the club working together, they worked both places apparently" he said.  
"I need to throw up" she whimpered sadly.  
Grissom found a bucket and held under her head as and held her hair back as she threw up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later in the day and Cath had to stay in the hospital so they could run more tests. She convinced Gris to talk to the perps to find out more. She couldn't help but shake what happened at the club. Was it real or just a dream?  
"Hello Catherine" said the sheriff as he came in with flowers  
" Hello" she said  
"These are for you" he said as he laid the flowers in front of her.  
'they are beautiful' she thought  
" They are beautiful, thank you but why..." she asked him  
"Just because and I'm sorry that I just left you two there, I should have stayed" he said  
"It's okay, really, I had Grissom there and..." she was saying  
" I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?" he asked her out of the blue  
"I...I..." she said as she wasn't sure what just happened  
"I'll come back later for my answer" he told her just as Grissom walked back in  
"Hello Cath" he said as he gave a kiss on the head

"What are you, I'm, huh, what?" she said confused.  
"Sweetheart you are not making any sense?" he said.  
"Did we make out?" she asked.  
"We kissed, but I don't think we made out" he said a bit confused.  
"What did I wear when I was brought here?  
"Your clothes"  
"Yeah but what"  
"Pants, top, jacket"  
"So I wasn't wearing a black dress?"  
"What are you going on about?" he said confused.  
"Thank God, but what are we, I mean you act like, are we?" she was feeling confused still

"Cath, what's going on?" Grissom asked her  
"I don't know, I had the weirdest dream.." she said lookin at him  
"Want to tell me about it" he asked her, a bit concerned  
"It was just that we were at the club and participating in their so called events, almost like we were undercover but it just felt so real..." she said

"What kind of events?" he asked a bit amused.  
"Lady Heather like" she said.  
"Hmmmm" he said with a secret smile.  
"Either way, that thing at our hotel room" she said.  
"Yes" he said.  
"Was that just the alcohol or did you really want to go further, do you like me that way I mean?" she asked, she needed to know.

"Cath, I've always felt something for you" he said as he cupped her face  
" Really" she said to him  
"Yes, really. I love you Cath" he told her  
"I love you too" she said right before he kissed her  
"Too bad I'm stuck in here" she said with a pout  
" I'll go see when I can get you out" he said as he left her room to go talk to the nurse's desk

When he came back Catherine looked curiously at him and said: So??  
"You can get out later today" he said and sat down next to her again.  
"Great cause it's not my favourite thing to stay in a hospital bed" she said.  
"I know, but I can always change that" he said and bent down to kiss her again, only a bit deeper this time.  
Catherine pulled him closer to deepen it even more and to feel him.  
They didn't stop before they both needed air, but by then he was sitting on her bedside gently letting his hand caressing her check, she looking back at him with eyes filled of love and tenderness.

"So what do we do now" She asked him  
"What do you mean? About us?" he said to her "I want to continue this Cath, I want to be apart of your life and Linds"  
"Good, cause that is what I want too" she said to him with a smile  
Just as about she was going to lean in to kiss him again, the Sheriff walked in.  
"Hello Catherine, how are you doing?" He asked her, staring only at her and ignoring Gil  
" I'm doing okay" she replied to him

"Are you two?" he asked.  
"Yes I believe we are" she said as Grissom's hand was gently placed on top of hers.  
"Then you, you played me" he said.  
"I did no such thing at all" she argued as he was the one that was thinking the wrong thing.  
"Whatever you say" he said and left annoyed.  
"That could have been worse, now where were we" she said and leaned in for yet another soft kiss as she dragged him closer.

"What was he talking about?" asked Gris  
"It was weird, he asked me out for dinner right before we got to the club. Before I could refuse, I was out of the car and he was gone. Then at the club, or when I was dreaming, he was there and he was directing me" she told him  
"Hmmm, I wouldn't worry about him" he said "you just rest and then we can continue talking later" he said to her as he kissed her, got up and left.  
Outside in the hall, Grissom was on the phone.  
"Warrick, I need you to a background check for me" said Grissom "Yeah the name is Sheriff Robert Garrison of Augusta, Maine"  
"Ok Grissom, I'll call you when I get something" said Warrick as he heard a click

Later that day Grissom was helping Catherine into the hotel room as she wasn't exactly fine yet. She lay down on the bed and reached out her arms for him. Grissom sat down and took her gently in his arms.  
Catherine just held on to him, hardly, resting her head against him, not wanting to go any further, she was still tired.  
Grissom lay her gently down, before he lay down right next to her, stroking her check, gently caressing her and she lingered for every touch.  
She figured she never wanted anyone before as much as she now wanted him and looking into his eyes she knew he felt the same way.  
Gentle, slow touches, until she slowly drifted of.

It was around midnight when Grissom woke up and realised Catherine was not there next to him anymore.  
He tried to get his eyes used to the dark searching every square of the room for his sweetheart.

Gris saw the bathroom door closed and figured she was in there and knocked  
"Cath, are you in there?" he asked  
He pushed open the door to find her asleep in the tub covered in bubbles. Grabbing a towel, he scooped her up and put her in her pyjamas and tucked her in bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Cath woke up to Gil beside her. She was still in some pain from the club night but felt so comfortable in Gil's arms. She turned to face him and saw that he was awake already.  
"Have you been watching me sleep?" she asked him  
"Yes, I have to keep two eyes on you" he said as he kissed her nose "You disappeared on me last night" he told her  
"Oh, I wanted to take a bath, I didn't want to wake you" she told him  
"We should get up and talk to the Sheriff about the case" she said

"We should, something is not adding up" he replied.  
"I know, I got a bad feeling" she said.  
"I know" he said, but he could tell something was worrying her, as she got an unsettled look in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
"You know if anyone took advantage of me or something before I got to the hospital?" she asked.  
"We had you checked out and no one touched you" he said.  
"Something feels of, but I can not figure out what it is" she said.  
At that moment Grissom's phone rand, he took it and said: Grissom.  
"Hey it's Nick, you know that sheriff you wanted me to check on" said Nick.  
"Yes, do you got anything?" he replied.

"Yeah, apparently Robert Garrison has an alias" he said "His real name is Gary Erikson and he has a record" said Nick  
"Oh great" said Gris thinking he cant tell Cath about this  
" What's he got in for" asked Gris  
"Aggravated assault, battery, robbery, arson, drug handling, you name it" said Nick  
"Nick, check to see if he is linked to a club called the Dark Bat and get back to me" said Gris  
"Will do" said Nicky.

"What was that about?" Catherine asked curiously.  
"Something I asked Nick to check out, but he had to get back to me on something else" said Grissom.  
"Was it regarding this case?" she asked.  
"No, uhm something else" he said.  
"Liar, now tell me what is was about" she said looking at him.  
"I'll tell you later, now we have to go" he said and headed for the door before he turned and added: See you downstairs in ten minutes.  
As the door closed she wondered what he was not telling her.

As Cath started to get ready, she heard her phone ring. It was an unknown number but she picked it up anyways.  
"Hello" she said  
"Hello Catherine..." said the mysterious voice  
"Can I help you?" she said hoping they had the wrong number  
"Yes, you can accept my dinner offer" it said and she immediately knew who it was  
"Look, sheriff, as you saw I am with someone else. Now, please leave me alone" she said as she hung up  
Thinking that was a bit odd and creepy, she called the one person who knew how to make her feel better

"Sweetheart, is something wrong I though you would be right down" said Grissom worried as she was calling instead of doing so.  
"The sheriff, he called, would you mind coming back up so..." she stopped, now she was feeling silly.  
"Of course, I'll take the elevator up, so I will be there in.....the line went out.  
"Grissom, Grissom, bugman" she said over, but now replay, now she was starting to get real freaked out as her phone again rang.  
"Grissom?" she said, hoping it was him, knowing it probably wouldn't be.

"Are you talking to your little boyfriend dear?" asked the sheriff  
"How dare you! Stop calling me!" she told him  
At the same time, Gris had just got off the elevator and heard shouting from her room. He busted down the door and found her in tears.  
"Cath, what happened" he asked as he hugged her  
"He called again and told me...told me..."she said as she sobbed in his arms  
"What did he say to you?" Gris asked as he was worried  
"He said that I would be next" she said as she got up and stood by the window

Down at the ground was another dead girl, but this one didn't fit the rest of the dead girls, she looked like Catherine.  
"Sweetheart" he said and held her closely.  
"Why did you hang up?" she said.  
"Ran outta battery" he said and a showed her.  
"I though he got you" she said, holding him closer, hearing another shoot and feeling him sink to the ground, just as she watched the sheriff grinning at her.  
"So what do you say dear, shall we have dinner" he said.  
"Bugman" she let out and sank down next to Grissom, not caring about the sheriff at all.

Just as she was about to dial 911, the sheriff grabbed her hand. However, he grabbed the wrong hand and she continued dialed. As the struggled for the phone, Grissom came up behind the sheriff and tackled him.  
"Get off her" Gris said to said  
"She is mine. You don't deserve her" he said back to him  
"You just don't get it do you, I don't want you!" she said to the sheriff  
"If I can't have you, no one will" said the sheriff  
As he was about to after her, the ambulance and the cops showed up. Before they got to him, all people heard were a shot. Everyone looked around and saw Gris tackle the Sheriff as he pointed his gun at Catherine. When they looked at her, they saw her crying and holding her arm.

The shoot had hit her in the upper arm and she was bleeding. Grissom looked at her and then back at the sheriff, now he had went to far, before he could think he hit the sheriff so hard that he could hear his nose crack before he handed him over to the police.  
Then he walked over to Catherine and said: Sweetheart, are you ok?  
"Hurts, other than that I'm fine" she said still crying, more because she was upset than anything else.  
"I'm sorry" he said and kissed her gently.  
"I just, I wanna go home, I don't wanna be here anymore" she said as the walked downstairs.  
"Of course, do you want me to" he said looking into her sad eyes.  
"I want you to come with me yes, I don't want you to ever leave my side, with you I feel safe, you are my hero" she said and smiled at him as they got in the car.

As Cath was being taken care of at the hospital, her words played in Grissom's mind 'you are my hero.' He couldn't shake those words. He wasn't able to help her, how could she think he was a hero? As he was thinking, the doctor came out to speak to him.  
"Mr. Grissom, Ms. Willows is going to be fine" said the doctor " the bullet went through and through and didn't hit any major organs."  
"Can I see her?" asked Gris  
"Yes, you can go right in. She will have to have her arm in a sling for a couple of weeks and no field duty and some PT." said the doctor  
"Thank you" said Gris  
He entered her room and she looked pale. She didn't look good and all he wanted to do was shield her from anymore pain. As she slept, he held her hand just waiting for his beauty to awaken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later Catherine slowly opened her eyes and with a voice she couldn't recognize said: Gilbert.  
"Sweetheart, are you ok?" he asked concerned.  
"A little icky, but other than that I'm fine, how long have I been here?" she asked.  
"A couple of hours" he replied as he stroked some hairs that had fallen into her face away.  
"That long, how soon can we leave, I don't like these places all to much" she said honestly.  
"The doctor said you could leave a bit later today, just wanted to make sure you were ok. But I was wondering, why did you call me your hero, I didn't do anything" he said looking down.  
"To me it don't matter if what you did is big or little, you will always be my hero" she simply said which made Grissom blush quite a bit.  
"Really" he said happily.  
"Really and you did try to take him down for me" she said with a smile.  
"Only wish I could done more so you wouldn't have gotten hurt" he said and looked down again.

"Grissom, you saved me from any other harm that he could have done to me" she said to him  
"Cath, I can't even imagine...." he started  
"Don't, Gil. He can't harm me anymore and I have you now. You and Lindsey and me can now be happy" she said as she started to get up but almost fell back as Gil caught her.  
" You my dear are still a bit weak, you need to rest" said Gil as he laid her back down  
"You'll stay with me" she asked  
"I'm not going anywhere" said Gil as he sat next to her

Catherine smiled at him as he placed his hand on top of hers before she drifted of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was sometime the next day and Catherine and Grissom were sitting at her house relaxing not doing anything really constructive when Lindsey came home.  
"Hey mum, bugman" she said and smiled at the couple, his arm was around her shoulder and they looked happy.  
"Hey Linds" he replied and smiled at her.  
"You did behave while I was gone I hope" said Catherine.  
"Yeah totally" she said.  
"Really?" said Catherine.  
"Yeah" she said.  
"Then would you mind explaining why there was a bunch of beer cans and half empty drinks in the kitchen when I got back" said Catherine in a maternal tone.  
"Uhm what happened was" Lindsay started looking for the rest of her excuse.  
"Yes....." Catherine said waiting for an explanation.

"I had a few friends over, like 3, all girls" she said  
"And....?" said Cath  
"We were low on snacks and I volunteered to run down to the mart and get more" she said " I was gone for like 25 mins and I come home to find them drinking" she explained  
"I thought I locked the liquor cabinet before I left" said Cath  
" You did and I didn't touch it, you can print it if you want" said Linds  
"Don't get smart. Continue...." said Cath  
" I come back to find that they brought their own party. As soon as I saw, I threw them out and made them walk home or get a cab" Linds said  
"Ok, believe you" said Cath  
"What about you, Uncle Gil? Do you believe me?" asked Linds  
"Hard to say butterfly but your actions toward them seem reasonable, I do believe you but if you have those kinds of problems again call Uncle Jim okay?" he told her  
"Okay. So now I have a question for you two?" said Linds  
"Are you two together?" asked Linds

Catherine blushed a little and nudged Grissom that said: We are yes.  
"How?" Lindsay said, but though "It was about time".  
"One thing led to another and he saved me" said Catherine blushing even more.  
"Cool, so are you like gonna get married and move in here now uncle Gil?" asked Linds  
"Haven't thought about it really" he said, now he was the one blushing.  
"Oh come on you have liked her for what forever" sad Linds and rolled her eyes.  
"Before you were born at least...." he said as he had.  
"When Ed and I were messing up" she finished and smiled at him.  
"You know how to pick them" he said.  
"Hey I picked you" she said and giggled.  
"Almost sounds like you are picking flowers, funny" said Linds with a giggle.  
"Why?" asked Catherine.  
"Bugman, picking flowers, but do go on" said Linds as she was curious how this would end.  
"So if you are done picking flowers, would you like to stay with me permanently and maybe even get married" said Grissom looking at her in a shy way.  
"Are you asking me what I think you are asking?" asked Cath  
" Catherine, I am asking to you to be my hand holding partner. To be my wife, my best friend, and my true love for the rest of our lives" said Grissom as he knelt down in front of her.  
"Gil, I would love to be your hand holding partner. My answer to you is yes" she said  
He showed her the ring and it was just beautiful. It was a four carat princess cut diamond ring surrounded by sapphires. The look on her face was priceless and he smiled. As soon as he put it on her, he had her in his arms and was kissing her. Linds was in the background watching and smiling. She came into the room and they enveloped her in a big bear hug.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

That night the happy couple were sitting in Grissom's office working, they were on opposite sides of the desk and his hand were placed on top of hers, occasionally the two of them looks up from their papers to give the other one a secret glimpse and smiled, only to look down again.  
When the wedding would be they haven't yet discussed, but she would suggest the summer, while he would rather have a spring wedding, so it would end up with something in between which was the next May. By June she would be pregnant and by the next spring they would have a little baby boy. But for now they happy with just having each other.

Feedback welcome and always appriciated.


End file.
